A new way of life
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: When Coop is turned into a exact replica of Kat by an old invention, you can expect lots of random, funny and possibly even romantic oneshots! Kat is FEMALE in this oneshot series! Hints of CoopxKat friendship/romance in each oneshot; series will be updated as long as I have ideas or if you guys have an idea for a oneshot, tell me it through review or PM! PLEASE R&R!
1. Introduction

**SERIES DISCLAMIER - I do not own Kid vs Kat, it is owned by Craig McCracken.**

_(A/N – I just want to make ONE thing clear right now; in this series of stories, Kat is FEMALE for story purposes! You hear me; FEMALE! If you've got a problem with that, don't read. Simple as.)_

* * *

**A new way of life – introduction**

"So, got any plans for the weekend? If you want, you can come over to my house for a sleepover cause my dad's gonna be out of town" Dennis said to Coop as they walked down the road from school. "Dennis, sleepovers are for girls and besides I can't; dad's making me have my 'one week time with Kat', remember?" Coop replied. It had been one month since Kat had been fired from her job as an invader and honestly, things were going a WHOLE lot better than before. Burt (Coop's dad) and Millie now knew that Kat was an alien and somehow accepted it, Phoebe had stopped bugging Coop as she had SOMEHOW picked up an interest in Dennis and best of all, Coop and Kat were ACTUALLY getting along.

If you wanted to, you could even consider them FRIENDS now. Kat stopped getting Coop into trouble, Coop stopped trying to expose Kat for the alien that she was (no need when it's already out, right?) and if Coop were to be just sitting around doing nothing, Kat might even come over to him and SIT with him. However, they still had their moments like their 'bonding time'.

When Burt had discovered that Kat was an alien, he knew straight away that Kat wouldn't have anywhere else to go and said she would be staying with the Burtenburgers permanently; this led to the creation of 'bonding time'. Once a week, Coop and Kat would have to try and bond more than they already had by doing things together for 4 hours straight and if they didn't, they would both be punished in their own way. In previous weeks where the result had been good, Coop and Kat had done all sorts of things varying from a simple game of chase to even pulling pranks on Burt and Millie. In weeks where the results had been bad, Coop and Kat would normally not be able to decide what to do and would fight about it. This would normally be fixed however because by the next day, Coop would either go apologise to the hairless feline or Kat would sit on his lap and purr at him; saying she was sorry.

"Oh, okay then" Dennis replied to Coop's answer. "Well, I hope you guys have a good week this time, then." As those words escaped Dennis's lips, the duo realised they had arrived at his house. "See you later then, Coop" Dennis said as he walked up to his front door. When Dennis had shut the door and left his friend on his own, Coop turned to walk to his own home; a smile on his face.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

_A few minutes later, as Coop arrived home..._

"DAD, I'M HOME!" Coop shouted as he walked through the front door and shut it behind him. He then dropped his schoolbag to the floor and got into a mix of a tiptoe and a battle stance as he was ready to dodge anything. "Alright Kat, I KNOW you remember what day it is so quit fooling and come on out!" Coop shouted. For the first few seconds, nothing happened but after a while, a balloon full of eggs dropped from the ceiling; splattering Coop's head. Coop let out a scream which quickly turned into a frustrated grunt as he realised what Kat had put in the balloon.

"Oh, that's not cool" Coop said as he rubbed yolk between his fingers. As he did this, Kat walked down the stairs, laughing her feline head off; this caused a smirk to appear on Coop's face. "Oh, you think this is funny?" Coop asked rhetorically. Kat stopped laughing for a second to nod quickly before continuing to cackle. "Well in that case, I'll just have to try out the new toy I bought on the way home right here, right now." At this, Kat stopped laughing and an expression of wonder took over her face as she watched Coop dig through his school bag; this expression turned to one of horror as she saw Coop pull out a water gun from his bag and it looked BIG.

"This Kat" Coop said as he showed her the water gun. "Is the new WS-3000; it's able to shoot water faster than the speed Millie uses to get you into a dress for a tea party." This earned the boy a strained meow from the feline because when Millie wanted to have a tea party with Kat, she could shove the alien into a dress quicker than the flash can run. As Coop pointed the water gun at his 'friend', she suddenly smirked and disappeared before the boy's very eyes. This amazed Coop for a second but he immediately knew where Kat had gone to.

In the tool shed, Kat was starting to think that she should've made her teleporter collar take her to somewhere that WASN'T so obvious for her to hide. Knowing that she didn't have enough time to find a new hiding place with Coop already on the way, she jumped up on to the working table and hide in a box which contained all sorts of old invader inventions that she no longer needed. As Kat made a small hole in the box for her to look out of, Coop opened the door to the tool shed and stepped in.

"Alright Kat, I know you're in here. Seriously, you should've teleported somewhere other than here!" He shouted. As the boy was searching around for the feline, he noticed an orb of black inside a box on the working table. When he smirked at it, the orb widened. "Hah, got you now, Kat!" As Coop ran towards the box to shoot Kat with the water gun, he slipped and fell backwards into the wall, causing one of Kat's old inventions to fall from a shelf just above Coop. The invention landed on the tool shed floor and exploded, causing the room to be enshrouded in dust. When the dust cleared up, Kat noticed with horror that Coop had disappeared but his clothes still remained.

Kat instantly springed from out of the box and over to Coop's clothing. When Kat noticed a small sort of shape hidden within Coop's shirt, Kat reluctantly looked inside the article of clothing and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

_Later that day..._

As Coop began to regain consciousness, he immediately noticed that he was no longer within the tool shed that he had passed out in but in his sister's room. Before Coop could ask what he was doing in Millie's room, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see it was none other than Kat but the weird thing was THEY WERE THE SAME HEIGHT. Before Coop could even ask Kat a question, the purple feline pointed to a handheld mirror that was sat on Millie's bedside table. When Coop looked into it, he wished he was dead.

He was a cat. An exact replica of Kat except instead of being violet with dark purple areas, he was pitch white with grey areas. For a while, Coop just stared at his reflection in the mirror but after about a minute, he screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He shouted. "I'M A CAT AND I'M WHITE AND I'M FLUFFY!" Coop was so busy ranting about his transformation that he didn't notice Kat coming up behind him with a ball of yarn; he only stopped yelling when he saw the string creation in Kat's hand. "Now Coop, if you calm down and let me explain, I'll let you have this ball of yarn. Deal?" asked Kat. Coop was about to agree out of desire for the string ball but then noticed what had just happened. "OH MY GOD! YOU CAN TALK!" he shouted. Kat sighed out of annoyance and then said "Yes, I can talk. I can explain that too if you'll just SHUT UP for a second!" she practically screamed; this got Coop to be quiet. "Thank you".

_After Kat's explanation..._

As Kat concluded the speech of how Coop became Cat (see what I did there?), the once human boy found himself lost for words at the knowledge Kat had given him. It turns out that the old invention that had dropped from the shelf and exploded was an old creation Kat was planning to use to turn humans into cats but decided against it greatly when she was fired from being an invader. When the invention had exploded, it released one last blast of energy that turned everyone in a 5 feet radius into a cat; meaning only Coop.

The reason Kat was able to speak English was because she had invented a language translator whilst Coop was knocked out, translating her meowing into human English so he could understand her. The factor that had been the most awkward for Kat to explain to Coop was that there was no way for him to turn human again so he would have to just live with it. After much ranting in which Kat knew was coming and so just ignored, the two cats went downstairs to break the news to Coop's father and sister.

When the two cats entered the kitchen, Millie was drawing in a colouring book and Burt was cooking spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. Before jumping onto the table to get both the human's attention, Kat noticed that Coop had a look of worry on his now feline face so she assured him everything would be fine and he responded with a simple 'I hope so'.

Millie was the first to notice the purple cat on the table as it jumped up. "Hello, Mrs. Kat" she said. At that moment, Millie noticed a second cat behind her beloved purple feline; it looked exactly like her but was as white as a ghost with grey areas instead of violet and dark purple. "Oh, Mrs. Kat; you've brought home a friend!" Millie shouted as she hugged the new white cat to death. "Millie, we struggle to take care of Mrs. Kat alone; we can't have anymore" stated Burt as he walked to the table with two plates of dinner in his hand. Coop then swallowed before making the move. "You kind of don't have a choice."

Burt stopped in his tracks and stared at cat Coop whilst Millie slowly let him out of the death hug in shock. As Millie became face-to-face with her cat brother, Burt dropped the plates of dinner to the floor and screamed in horror to the rooftops in which Kat just face palmed; like father like son.

After Coop and Kat had SOMEHOW managed to calm Burt down and get Millie to speak again, they explained to them everything Kat had explained to Coop the first time around and surprisingly, they were actually okay with it. Burt said that he would still treat Coop like the son he was whilst Millie had said she actually LOVED her brother's new appearance and that he would have to join her and Kat for tea parties in the future; this earned a shocked face from Coop and a full laugh from Kat in reaction. After dinner, Coop and Kat raced their way to Millie's room as there was only one cat bed and Burt said that until they could get a second, one of them would have to sleep on the cold, horrible floor.

The race was easily won by Kat when she distracted Coop with the yarn ball.

* * *

_(A/N – And there we go; the introduction to my oneshot series! I hope you all liked it and the idea of Coop becoming a cat and if YOU come up with an idea for a oneshot, put it in a review or PM and if you're lucky, It'll get picked and I'll make a oneshot around YOUR idea! This series will be updated as regularly as I can update it as long as I have ideas or you guys are giving me them.)_


	2. Payback

**A new way of life – Payback**

Coop sighed glumly as he sat curled up on Millie's bed; he had been thinking about the fact that because he was now a cat, he wouldn't be able to hang out with any of his friends. Well, he still had Kat and his family, Coop was sure if he could talk to Dennis then they would still be able to be friends but if they were TWO people that Coop was happy to have out of his life, it had to be Lorne and Harley.

Coop absolutely HATED the fact that they had called him 'cat boy' ever since Kat first came to Earth and now he was one in the literal sense. If he could, Coop wanted to get revenge on the two brothers for all of the horrible things they had done to him since Kat showed up. Yes, he would do that.

As Coop was making his way to his old room (he now sleeps in the cat bed in Millie's room if Kat hasn't beaten him to it), Kat decided to take that moment to walk up the stairs and see her friend smirking; this filled Kat with wonder. "What are you doing, Coop?" she asked. "I'm going to plan my payback on Lorne and Harley for all the torment they put me through" Coop responded as he continued his way to his room. Suddenly, Kat jumped in front of him, stopping the white cat in its tracks.

"No!" Kat shouted. "You can't! Coop; if you were to speak English in front of those two idiots then they would think you were some type of alien!" Kat stopped for a second as a frown came across Coop's face. "Well technically, I AM an alien now" he said, frustrated. "Whatever" Kat continued. "The point is they would soon track you to here and I'm sure that at SOME POINT, they would find some of my technology! So you CAN'T do anything; do I make myself clear!?"

"Kat, I don't see why it's..." Coop stopped talking when he saw the urge to kill in his female companion's eyes. Coop swallowed down fear before continuing. "...What I MEANT to say was 'I, Coop Burtenburger swear to not commit any acts of vengeance against Lorne and Harley." When those words escaped Coop's mouth, Kat seemed convinced and calmed down. "Alright then, I'll see you later" said Kat before walking back downstairs. When Coop was sure Kat wasn't close enough to hear him, he smirked and said...

"But I, Coop the cat have something planned."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Come on, Harley! We have to get home before it gets late; it's already starting to get dark!" Lorne shouted at his brother as he held open the door to the internet cafe. "Alright, I'm coming!" Harley shouted back as he packed up his laptop and camera. With their technology in hand, the boys left the cafe and began to make their way home. Because it had entered the winter a week ago, it was only 6:25pm and the sky was already as dark as the night!

"Hey Lorne, have you seen Coop around lately?" Harley asked. "Nah, I haven't seen 'cat boy' around for about two weeks. Why?" At this, Harley's expression said that he was in thought. "It's just that we haven't seen him for two whole weeks but his dad and sister said that he's perfectly fine. If he IS ok, why haven't we seen him in ages?" Lorne was about to respond when something jumped behind Harley; causing a look of horror to overtake Lorne's face.

"What are you gawking at?" Harley asked as Lorne slowly backed away from his brother. When Harley realised that Lorne was terrified of something behind him, Harley turned around and a similar expression of terror came across him. Standing before was a cat but not just any cat; it was as white as a ghost and had blood dripping from its teeth and claws. As Harley backed away towards his brother, the cat that appeared to want to kill them began walking towards them; growling and hissing as it did. When it had the two brothers back up to a wall, the cat went face-to-face with them.

"Boo."

Lorne and Harley screamed in fright and shock as they ran down the road towards their house, determined to get away from the killer cat. As the cat watched the two brothers run away, it chuckled to itself whilst using its paws to wipe away the fake blood from its mouth. "That was TOO easy" Coop the white cat said to himself as he began to walk back to his own home.

* * *

After sliding the door shut, Coop used his heightened vision to see through the darkness of the kitchen and at the clock; it was 7:09pm. From the time, Coop guessed that Kat was probably napping, Millie was probably in her room and Burt was probably working in his private study; Coop took note of the word 'probably' and its meaning as the kitchen lights turned on and Coop saw his father, sister and friend staring at him with crossed arms and frowns on their faces.

"Ok, I know what this looks like but..." Coop began. "But NOTHING!" Kat screamed murder in her eyes. "I gave you a direct order NOT to go out there and risk blowing our cover to the other humans but NOO, you just HAD to go and get your payback! Well Coop, now you'll have to be punished." Coop swallowed before saying "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Kat stared Coop in the eye some more to scare him before smirking and replied "No, You're just not allowed to sleep in the cat bed for two months." Coop gasped. "WHAT! You can't do that; dad, tell her she can't do that!" Coop pleaded to his now smirking father. Burt uncrossed him arms before walking over to his cat son and stroked his head.

"Coop, I'd make it THREE months." Burt said, earning a second smirk from Kat and a smug smile from Millie. In response, Coop just went straight to bed by walking up to Millie's room and curling up on the floor in sadness. When she came to bed, Kat smirked once again at Coop and said "Goodnight, Coop."

Coop rolled his eyes; Kat was controlling him like she was his girlfriend.


	3. Bath time

**A new way of life – Bath time**

Coop the ghost white cat shivered in terror as he sat next to his friend Kat outside the bathroom, both drenched in mud. Their shivers got colder as Burt began to fill up the bathtub behind the locked door with warm, bubbly water. Whilst he awaited his wet faith, Coop couldn't help but think he had brought this on himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had all started with a simple prank as payback for when Kat dropped the egg balloon on Coop before he turned into her different coloured doppelganger. Kat had been sleeping in the cat bed that they had to share at the time and Coop saw it as a perfect opportunity for his revenge so whilst the purple feline was still resting, the white feline went into the backyard with a metal bucket. Luckily for Coop and his scheme, it had just stopped raining moments before so now was the perfect time. After slipping on some rubber gloves, Coop picked up as much mud as he could and plopped it into the bucket; he kept on doing this until the bucket was half full._

_After filling the bucket half way with mud, Coop removed his rubber gloves and used his prank preparation skills to set the mud filled bucket above Kat's food bowl in the kitchen. About an hour after that, Kat had woken up from her nap and immediately went for her food bowl not noticing the metal bucket attached to a rope near the ceiling. As Kat ate her food, Coop cut the rope with his sharp cat claws, allowing the metal bucket to tip over and for its contents to come falling down from above._

_Not having time to react, Kat was drenched from head-to-tail in mud. Knowing straight away that it was Coop's doing and that he was probably watching, Kat decided to make him feel guilty by putting on fake tears. To Coop however, he didn't know the difference because Kat had her back to him so all he could see was a slouched over mud-covered Kat and he could only hear her sobs. As Kat let the first few fake sobs loose from her throat, Coop suddenly felt guilty just as Kat planned._

"_Oh Kat, don't cry!" Coop had shouted. "Please, it was just a little joke!" At that point, Coop had run up to Kat and was now in front of her. "Kat, is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?" Coop asked desperately. At this, Kat decided to put her plan into action. "There is ONE thing you can do" she had said quietly but loud enough for Coop to hear. "Anything; what is it?" Coop asked. Kat then raised her mud-covered head to look at the white feline. _

"_Come closer" she said to which Coop hesitantly complied. When Coop was in range of her arms, Kat pulled Coop into a tight embrace partly for pleasure but mainly to cause mischief because Coop was so stunned by the sudden act of affection that he didn't notice that Kat was rubbing his back with her hands that were smothered with mud to cover him in the vile liquid/solid. With the back of Coop now the colour of milk chocolate, Kat began to rub her chest against his own to make his pure white fur dirty._

_And by just their luck, that's how Burt had found them._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"You know this is all your fault right?" Kat said as she and Coop sat next to the bathroom door; waiting for Burt to be finished with the preparation of their bath. "I said I was sorry" Coop replied glumly. "I just wanted to get you back for your egg balloon that went in my hair." After Coop's answer, Kat noticed his cheeks go a bit red and a small embarrassed smile overtake his face. "Thanks for the hug" Coop said out of nowhere, causing Kat to blush and also smile awkwardly. "Don't mention it; I only did it to put you in a shocked state so I could cover you with that disgusting liquid." This however, was partly a lie because ever since Coop's transformation into a white version of Kat's species, the purple feline began to feel... different about her white counterpart; she even dared to call him... cute.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom unlocked and Burt came out. "Bath's ready, you two" he said. Coop immediately went straight into the bathroom to get it over with as since his transformation into a cat, he had developed the fear of water that all felines have. As Kat was about to enter, Burt got onto one knee so he was at Kat's height and whispered to her and asked "No offense but why were you hugging my son?" In response, Kat blushed again before whispering the answer to which he felt was quite reasonable. As Burt went downstairs for a coffee, Kat went into the bathroom.

After Kat shut the bathroom door and locked it, she noticed that Coop was standing by the side of the bathtub; just staring at it. "You're not going to be able to get in by staring at the water, you know" Kat stated. "I know it's just that... I never liked water to begin with; I was never the best swimmer and the added fear instinct from being a cat isn't helping either." Kat's eyes widened in surprise; she now knew why since he became a cat, Coop had tried to avoid getting dirty unless it was very minor. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked. "You would?" Coop replied with another question to which Kat nodded.

Suddenly, Kat randomly jumped high into the air to land into the tub of warm, bubbly water. A few seconds later, Kat's head appeared over the side of the bath and she stared directly into Coop's eyes. "Come on ghostly; I said I would help you." Coop's face showed amusement at the new nickname before he slowly climbed onto the side of the tub. Now not knowing what to do, Coop waited for Kat to give him a sign; she opened her arms in a motion to say 'I'll catch you.'

Thinking Kat would catch him, Coop jumped in her direction only for her to move out of the way and for him to land in the water. For a few seconds, he remained submerged but after a while, Coop's head rose from the water at the speed lightning shoots from the sky. Seeing the expression of fear on Coop's face sent Kat into a fit of laughter but after a while, she stopped when she realised that Coop was actually CRYING and not fake like Kat was earlier.

"You-You said you would catch me... You shouldn't have done that" Coop said sadly through tears of fear and a bit of betrayal. Now feeling guilty for betraying her friend, Kat did the first thing that came into her mind; she pulled Coop into another hug. Now calmed down by the embrace, Coop could only think one thing as he wiped away his tears whilst smiling...

'I'll have to get us both dirty more often.'


	4. Tea party

**A new way of life – Tea party**

"No! I won't do it; you can't make me!" shouted Coop the cat as he was chased around the house by his sister. "But Coop!" Millie called. "You haven't EVER taken part in any of my tea parties because you said you always had homework! Well, you can't use that as an excuse anymore!" That's right; the reason Coop was being chased by his sister was because the inevitable moment had come – a tea party with Millie and Kat.

Honestly, Coop didn't mind having a tea party with Millie because he felt it would be a good time for him and Millie to bond a little; not to mention he would have the time of his life seeing Kat in a dress and baby bonnet (I'm not sure if that's what those hood things are called or not; If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it) but the reason Coop was currently running from his little sis was because she wanted to put HIM into a dress as well.

After a good half an hour of outrunning his sister, Coop began to get tired. To make sure he wouldn't get caught whilst catching a breather, Coop ran upstairs and into a closet before locking the door (can cats even lock doors? Well, they can in this). However, what Coop didn't notice was that whilst he was resting, his friend Kat was sneaking up behind him so quietly that even with cat hearing Coop couldn't hear her.

"Whoa... that-that was a c-close one" Coop said between breaths. "At least now I won't have to take part in Millie's tea party; even though I won't be able to see Kat in a dress." This comment forced a blush to appear on Kat's darkness covered cheeks. To Coop's surprise, Kat suddenly jumped on him; pinning him to the soft carpet floor.

"Ah! Kat, get off me!" Coop ordered. "No way, Coop" she replied. "If I have to go through a tea party wearing a dress then so do you!" At that moment, Kat revealed a roll of metal wire from behind her back; Coop knew straight away she was planning to handcuff him with it. Upon seeing the roll of metal wire, Coop began to kick and struggle against Kat's grasp but to no avail because before Coop knew it, he couldn't move his hands.

"Come on Kat; don't do this to me!" Coop pleaded as Kat tied a knot of wire around his feet. Kat then simply stood up and unlocked the closet door before opening it and shouting "MILLIE! I'VE GOT HIM!" Seconds later, Millie came running up the stairs; a smile was evident on her face. "Good job, Mrs. Kat" Millie said whilst stoking the purple feline. "If I HAVE to take part in this; can one of you please carry me? I'm a little 'tied up' here" asked Coop with sarcasm dripping from the 'tied up' comment. As Millie left to prepare the tea party, Kat picked the white feline up and carried him bridal style. Whilst Kat walked towards Millie's room with her friend in her arms, Coop glared at her. "I hate you" he said simply.

"Sure Coop; keep telling yourself that" Kat replied, clearly remembering the hugs he thanked her for just a few days earlier.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Cat?" Millie asked (see what I did there?) Coop only grunted as a response from his seat at the pink table; around him sat his sister Millie who was dressed as a princess, some of her stuffed toys and Kat, who was dressed as a queen. Despite their costumes, they still laughed at Coop's.

Coop's costume consisted of a gold plastic crown with fake jewels; a red cape with white fur on the edge, a fake gold necklace was hanging from around his neck and he was forced to wear a pair of brown leather boots. Basically, he was dressed as a king. "I think 'ghostly' would love some more tea, Millie!" Kat stated from over the table. Millie was about to pick up the teapot to pour her brother some more tea when Kat held up her paw. "Don't worry Millie, I'll do it."

Kat stood up from her chair and reached over the table to pick up the teapot; Coop watching her closely. As Kat was just at arm's length from Coop's teacup to pour the flavoured drink, she 'tripped' on her dress, causing the teapot to go flying from her hands and onto Coop's crowned white head of hair.

As if on instinct, Coop immediately threw the teapot off his head for Millie to catch and then stared at Kat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he shouted, now looking down on Kat as she was still on the floor. "KAT, YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THAT AS A JOKE BUT THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!" From the ground, Kat was actually started to feel worried at Coop's ranting. Luckily for her, Millie decided to step in.

"Coop, don't shout at your wife like that!" Millie ordered; a small hint of a smirk at the corners of her mouth. This hint became fully visible when both feline's heads turned to the human's in shock. "WIFE!?" both Coop and Kat shouted in disbelief; Millie only giggled. "Well yeah" she said. "Why do you think you're both a king and queen? I didn't do it just for the heck of it, you know."

For a moment, both felines just stared at Mille with their mouths gapping wide but after a while, Coop's eyes slowly shut as he fell to the floor. "Coop?!" Millie shouted at her brother; clearly worried. After running over to him and checking his pulse, Kat said to Millie that Coop was fine for he had just fainted. When the tea party was cleared up and both cats were pulled out of their costumes, Kat looked over to the cat bed where Millie had laid Coop. As Coop laid flat on his back, Kat thought to herself...

That even though Coop could have his moments of stupidity and anger, Kat had to admit he was by far the cutest cat she had ever met.


	5. Dennis

**A new way of life – Dennis**

Coop twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the family sofa in the living room; the house phone sat on the coffee table in front of him. After much persuasion from Kat, Burt and Millie, Coop was finally going to call Dennis and tell him about his current 'situation'. As Coop was about to dial Dennis's home number, Kat walked in and saw her ghost white doppelganger; a smirk covered her face.

"Tell me you're not going to chicken out now Coop; it's very un-cat like" Kat said smugly to which Coop just glared. "For your information KATHRINE" Coop started with a smirk, knowing that the purple feline hated the nickname because it compared her to a human. "I was just about to call Dennis now, see?" he said, shaking the phone in Kat's face. Upon seeing the phone, Kat smirked again.

"Well, if you were just about to call him then I guess you won't mind if I sit here while you call?" Kat asked rhetorically and full of sarcasm as she jumped up on to the couch to sit next to Coop. When Kat was seated, Coop dialled the phone number; he didn't realise he was lightly sweating. After the phone rang for about 10 seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello?" said Dennis's voice over the phone. Knowing it was now or never; Coop swallowed down his fear before replying. "Hey Dennis, its Coop" he said. "COOP!" Dennis practically screamed which actually hurt the white feline because of his enhanced cat hearing. "Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in like, two weeks!" Coop chuckled nervously before replying. "Yeah that's just the thing Dennis; I want to talk to you about why I haven't seen you in so long but if I tell you over the phone you probably won't believe me so I need to tell you face-to-face."

"Sure Coop, where shall we meet?" Coop thought about where him and Dennis could meet without anyone hearing Dennis's predicted outburst of a scream before answering with "You can come over to dinner tonight if it's okay with your dad." There was a minute of silence before Dennis responded. "I just asked my dad" he said. "He said it's okay as long as I am well fed and don't feel hungry when I get home." After they both said their goodbyes, Coop pressed the red phone button and laid the landline phone back on the table; he turned his head to see Kat smirking.

"You've really got this all planned out, haven't you?" she said, sarcasm evident in the sentence. Coop smirked before saying "Yes, I have. In fact, because I know this is gonna go SO well, I'll make a bet with you." Kat raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?" she asked. "You remember last week when I decided to get payback on Lorne and Harley and as my punishment, you said I couldn't sleep in the cat bed for two months?" Kat nodded. "Well, I bet that if Dennis doesn't scream like my dad did then I get the cat bed to myself for a whole month whilst you sleep on Millie's floor!"

Kat was silent as she was in thought for a moment before smirking and saying "deal." In response, Coop spat into his paw and held it out to the female cat to shake who just grimaced at it. "Coop, I'd rather kiss you than shake that" Kat said as if every fibre of her being believed it. "I'll take that instead, if you want" Coop replied with a cocky grin. Kat gasped at her friend's confidence before glaring at him and reluctantly shaking his paw.

* * *

_Later that day..._

It was now 6:49pm and Dennis was scheduled to arrive for dinner in the few minutes. Whilst Burt and Millie prepared the table for the upcoming meal, Coop and Kat were agreeing to the final conditions of their bet. They had decided that if Dennis reacted to Coop's cat transformation by screaming then Kat would get the cat bed for the rest of the year but if Dennis reacted in a different way (worse than screaming or not as bad) then Coop would get the cat bed for a whole month.

Just as Burt finished putting the food on the table, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Millie cried as the two felines ran into the kitchen. When Coop was hidden under the table and Kat was sat by her food bowl, Millie entered the kitchen with Dennis following closely behind her.

"Well, hello Dennis!" Burt greeted. "It's been a while since we've last seen you here!" Dennis sat at the table not noticing Coop underneath it before replying "I know, Mr. Burtenburger; I wouldn't have come round today either if I hadn't gotten the phone call from Coop earlier." At that moment, Dennis noticed that Coop was not present at the dinner table. "Hey guys, where's Coop?"

Burt and Millie frowned before Burt said "Well, I guess he would've had to find out sooner or later" to which Millie nodded. "Dennis" Burt began. "The reason you haven't been able to see Coop for the last two weeks is because he's been... different lately." This seemed to confuse Dennis. "What do you mean by 'different'?" he asked. Burt just sighed. "I guess you'll just have to see him for yourself." Burt nodded to his daughter across the table who at the motion stood up and shouted "COOP! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

For a moment, Dennis couldn't hear any signs of Coop being in the house; no reply, no footsteps coming down the stairs. Suddenly, the boy felt a weight drop into his lap and when he looked down; he saw a white version of his friend's arch nemesis, Kat. For a moment, Dennis couldn't believe his eyes but just as he was about to say to the Burtenburgers that they had simply painted Kat in white to trick the boy, he saw the purple feline sitting in the corner of the room. Dennis then simply looked back to the white cat with wide eyes before fainting.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"And you said he wouldn't believe us!" Coop shouted at Kat from the cat bed he was gladly lying on whilst his female companion laid curled up on Millie's rough carpet. Kat simply grunted for her response for she was not in the mood for Coop's gloating. Because Dennis had reacted to Coop's transformation by fainting and not screaming like Kat had thought he would, Coop had won the bet.

As for Coop and Dennis's friendship, everything looked like it was going to turn out alright. After regaining consciousness and taking the fact that his friend had been turned into a cat into his system, Dennis had stated that just because Coop was now a different species didn't mean that he was any different from the boy he was before. Happy that they could still be friends, Dennis and Coop had played around a bit to catch up on the two weeks from not seeing each other; this varied from simply talking about past events in the treehouse to Dennis playing fetch with the ghost white cat and a ball of yarn.

Just as Coop was about to fall asleep, he couldn't help but feel a LITTLE guilty for making Kat sleep on the floor. Sure, she had made him do it for the last week but that was only because he deserved it after breaking his promise to her whilst Coop was making her do it after losing a technically unfair bet. "Kat?" Coop called her name to check if she was still awake; she raised an eye to show him she was listening. "Would you like to sleep with me in the cat bed tonight or would you rather..." Coop didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because before he knew it, Kat was right next to him in the cat bed.

After Kat uttered a very sincere 'thank you', Coop found himself drifting off to sleep; a smile on his face from his friend's enthusiasm. However before he fell asleep, Coop could've sworn he felt Kat put her arms around him and pull him towards her chest...


	6. He's mine'

**A new way of life – "He's mine"**

_(A/N – before we get started with this oneshot, I just want to thank __Technoman77__ for the idea! You rock, dude!)_

* * *

Kat was doing her best not to attack in anger.

It had been a couple of days since the Burtenburgers had told Dennis about Coop's 'situation' and to catch up on the days they had been apart Dennis would come round almost every day to hang out with the ghost white feline. However, that wasn't what was angering Kat right now, oh no; she was angry about Coop playing around with someone else, that someone being Kat's 'secret' arch-enemy.

AKA Fiona Munson.

This was one of the reasons Kat wanted Coop's secret of being a cat hidden because she knew that at some point, he would want to tell Fiona. Even through Kat was against the idea the whole time (for obvious reasons), the Burtenburgers had decided to tell Fiona about Coop's situation. The thing was that Fiona hadn't reacted like Dennis or Burt had done, she found the new Coop BETTER; proving it by taking him into a crushing embrace and saying 'you're so cute!' over and over again as soon as she saw him. This of course, only angered Kat.

And Fiona had decided to pop round today to play with Kat's crush again, THAT was why the purple feline was restraining herself from attacking the blonde. Kat felt sick as she continued to watch the way Fiona would pick Coop up in her arms and spin him around outside or how she would on purposely throw a ball of yarn into the tree so Coop's cat instincts would drive him up there and he would get stuck. Basically, Kat was jealous.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and it didn't take Kat long to figure out that it was Dennis at the door since he was the only one who WOULD come round right now; with Burt being at work and Millie being at Phoebe's house for the afternoon. Lazily and glumly, Kat got up and opened the door to Coop's best human friend.

"Hey Kat" Dennis greeted happily since him and Kat had become sort of friends over the time of Coop's transformation; she only grunted in response as she walked back to the couch. Frowning, Dennis shut the door and walked over to his frenemy and then said "Why so glum, chum?" At this, Kat raised her head a little for Dennis to see for she had it down before; there was a clear frown of sadness and anger on her lips. "Fiona" was all Kat said, venom dripping from the one word. In response, Dennis went wide eyed for a moment before smirking and crossing his arms whilst he leaned onto the back of the couch.

"It's Coop, isn't it?" the boy asked. For his answer, Kat turned to him and she asked "How did you know?" whilst her face was doing a pretty good impression of a stop sign. "You said 'Fiona' and she's been hanging out with Coop WAY more since he became a cat; even more than ME! And I come here EVERY DAY!" After this, Kat went back to frowning. "Well, you're right, it IS Fiona" she started. "But Coop likes her more than me; there's nothing I can do about that." Feeling sorry for his new companion, Dennis decided to help Kat out. Besides, whilst Coop was a cat, he couldn't even be with Fiona because of the species difference but he could be with Kat.

"Well you know Kat; I think you should find a way to make Fiona stop." At this, said purple alien looked at the human, curiosity in her eyes. "I mean when an animal chooses a 'mate' as you may know, the animal in question has to mark her mate, so that no one else can take them." With Dennis's explanation in her head, Kat immediately realised that he had a point; Kat had chosen Coop so she had to clear things out with her human nemesis. "Thank you for that information Dennis" Kat said as she leapt off the couch and Dennis went outside to join Coop and Fiona.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Kat was pacing the floor of the living room as she waited for Fiona to turn up like she had done every day at this exact time for the past week. The reason Kat was actually WANTING Fiona to come round today was because today, the purple feline was going to tell Fiona to lay off her 'little white ghost' in her own way. Luckily for her, Coop was currently taking an uncommon afternoon nap, Burt was again at the swap shop and Millie was out delivering cookies for her brownies troop (I don't know what they're called in the program).

To Kat's pleasure, a knock finally came from the front door and with her cat hearing; Kat could tell it was Fiona from her breathing pattern and knocking strength. The purple feline then jumped onto the couch and yanked on the string she had attached to the front door's door handle, causing it to open and letting her nemesis into the Burtenburgers household.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fiona called as she couldn't find the person who opened the door. She then smirked as she thought to herself 'Probably Coop playing a prank on me'. With this thought in mind, Fiona made her way into the living room to sit on the couch and as she sat down, she was so indulged in her mind that she didn't notice the smirking doppelganger of her friend right next to her.

"Hello Fiona" Kat said, wanting to get the whole thing started. Obviously not knowing that Kat had been right next to her, said girl screamed in fright before seeing the purple feline and calming down. "Oh Kat" she started. "It's just you." Kat raised an eyebrow at the 'just' but quickly shook off the effect of the unintentional insult as she remembered why she was bothering to talk to the blonde human. "Fiona, you been ok recently? No shakes? Chills?" Kat asked innocently.

Fiona warily backed away a smidge before replying "Yeah, I've been fine. Why?" she asked in return. At this, the alien smirked before moving closer by the smidge Fiona moved away by and saying "Because you won't be if you don't do what I'm about to say." Fiona gulped in horror but made no attempt to move. Seeing this, Kat continued. "You are not going to go near Coop again, understand?" It was only then did Fiona frown at her 'competition'. "Oh yeah?" she asked rhetorically. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kat began to move closer and her smirk began to change into an evil glare with each step she took to the increasingly frightened girl. "Because" Kat started threateningly. "If you don't then I'll be the one to make your days miserable, I'll be the one to keep you up at night and I'll be the one to make your life a living hell as long as you go near that white feline and I'll tell you why, it's because..." Kat said as she got face to face with Fiona.

"Coop. Is. Mine." Fiona went wide eyed.

"Ever since he became a cat, me and him have gotten close enough to have crushes on each other and I'm not going to let you ruin it" Kat said dangerously as she emphasised the 'you' by pointing at Fiona with one of her claws. "So I just wanted to make clear that he is MY mate and if you have a problem with that then go ahead and keep hanging out with him but you better watch your back" the feline finished as she bared her teeth at the human who now had shivers running down her spine.

Seeing her enemy's fear, Kat leaned back away from Fiona and pointed her paw to the door. "Now leave" she commanded. As soon as the word 'leave' had fully came out of Kat's mouth, Fiona jumped from the couch at lightning speeds and quickly sprinted out of the door before slamming it and continuing to run down the street. As Kat sighed at her handy work, Coop came walking into the living room; rubbing his eyes from his nap.

"What the hell was that slam?" he asked her. Kat simply walked over to the ghost white cat and pecked him on the cheek before saying "Nothing to worry about, Coopy Woopy." As Kat left the living room to go outside for some fresh air, Coop raised a paw to his now slightly wet furry cheek as a silly grin came over his face.

* * *

_(A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Just to let you guys know, the next one shot will be uploaded on Christmas eve and it will be about... CHRISTMAS! DUH!)_


	7. Christmas

_(A/N – I am SO sorry for not updating on Christmas eve like I promised but my PC was experiencing loads of technical difficulties due to a virus from one of my sister's gaming websites. However, everything is fixed now so even through it's quite late, I am happy to present the Christmas oneshot for __**"A new way of life".**_

* * *

**A new way of life – Christmas**

Kat the purple alien feline felt someone shaking her through her sleep as she slept in the cat bed that she and Coop the ghost white cat shared. Knowing what day it was and determined to not spend the day doing human earth rituals, Kat swiped at the person shaking as a warning for them to stop and then shuffled around to get comfortable again. A few minutes later, Kat was awakened from her slumber again but this time by a scent; a scent of... copper.

Kat immediately opened her eyes and sat up right to see her secret crush standing in front of her with a bandage around his nose and a VERY unamused frown on his face. Kat smiled sheepishly before saying "Sorry Coop, merry Christmas." Because of his injury, Coop's response words sounded funny. "All I was doing was trying to get you up for the Christmas presents and you go and attack me; thanks a lot."

Kat looked like she was about to burst because there were tears flowing from her eyes and her cheeks were bright red from holding in air because she was currently using all of her might not to laugh. When Coop noticed her state and said "Kat?" in a questioning way, the purple feline couldn't take it anymore and began laughing hysterically on Millie's carpeted floor. When Coop realised what Kat was laughing at, he frowned at how immature she was being and just said "Come downstairs for your presents when you've calmed down." This only got more laughs out of Kat.

A quarter of an hour later, Kat's laughter finally subsided and she came down the stairs, a smile still on her face. As soon as she walked into the living room, she caught sight of the two Burtenburger humans and the one Burtenburger alien; all sitting silently and unmoving. "What are you guys doing?" Kat asked them. Now returning to their living states of mind, the other three occupants of the room turned to Kat and Burt said "Ah Kat, you're here. Now we can get started." Whilst Burt and Millie collected the presents from under the tree, Kat looked at Coop and mouthed 'You've all been waiting for me?' When Coop nodded, Kat felt guilt well up inside of her; if she had known they were waiting for her, she would've come down a lot earlier.

Before the family could begin to enter the present opening stage of the holiday, the doorbell rang. At first hearing it, all four home members groaned. That feeling of annoyance however, left the girl and white cat when they saw two elderly people walk into the living room. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" shouted Millie as she ran up to the pair and embraced them both whilst Coop restrained himself and a look of fear came across his facial features; his grandparents were the only ones who didn't know about his 'situation'.

"Hello, darling Millie!" Grandma replied as she returned the hug to her granddaughter. Whilst the two females had a hugging contest, grandpa looked throughout the whole living room as he searched for his grandson; all he found were the Christmas items and Kat plus another feline on the floor.

"It's good to see you again, dad" Burt said to his father as he re-entered the living room. Grandpa smiled in response before asking his son "Where's Coop, Burt? He's missing out on all the Christmas cheer." At the dreaded question, Burt asked Millie to release grandma from her embrace (which she did) and then asked his parents to follow him out to the hallway.

For a moment, there was silence as Coop, Kat and Millie all awaited a response from the elders. A couple of seconds later, a high pitch feminine scream filled the house and grandpa ran in to the living room; Christmas ornaments in both of his palms. "YOU EVIL CREATURE!" he shouted, directing towards the now quite scared purple feline who was hiding behind the white used-to-be Coop. "YOU PRACTICALLY MADE OUR GRANDSON AN ALIEN! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF WHERE YOU CAME!"

Grandpa began throwing all sorts of Christmas ornaments at the felines, trying his best not to hit the ghost white coloured one he knew was his grandson. At the sight, Millie and Burt ran into the room and took the ornaments from grandpa whilst grandma slowly walked towards her husband. "Milton, I know that you are angry about this" she started. "But from what Burt has told us, Coop is doing fine as he is and it was an accident! So, if you have a problem with this then I guess we're going to have to leave and never come back."

Grandpa's entire mood suddenly changed from angry to defeated. Deep down, he knew he disliked his grandson being a different species but he also thought to himself that if Coop was fine then he was alright with it; as long as he was safe. "Alright, I won't do it again" grandpa said to his wife who nodded and said a quiet 'thank you'. Seeing that all was now better, Coop decided to speak up.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine! Really, life has never been better! I get to sleep all day, I barely have any responsibilities and best of all, I don't have to go school anymore!" At the last sentence, an evil smirk made its way to Burt's face and when he nodded at Kat, she gained the same expression. "Son" Burt started. "I forgot to tell you. As soon as the holidays are over, Kat is going to be your new home school teacher! Isn't that great?" he said, saying the last sentence sarcastically.

Coop's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of fear. "WHAT!?" he practically screamed. "Kat can't teach me! She doesn't know anything about Earth!" Burt stepped forward and stroked his son's fur before replying "Exactly son, she's going to teach you stuff about HER species." As all the humans entered surrounded the tree for the presents, Coop looked back at his secret crush who still had the evil smirk on her face. As the two felines joined the group, Kat whispered to Coop "First lessons the alphabet"; Coop just groaned.

* * *

Later on into the day, the presents had been opened and the dinner had been scoffed and all the family were currently watching 'the Grinch' on the Christmas movie channel. Leaning sideways to lick from his saucer of milk, Coop realised it was empty and left for the kitchen to refill it. When he left, Burt and Millie nodded at Kat, who quickly followed the ghost white cat into the kitchen.

When Kat noticed her crush, he was drinking from the actual bottle of milk instead of putting it into a saucer like he was supposed to. Knowing this was a chance for hers, Burt's and Millie's plan to come into action, Kat walked up behind Coop with a knowing smirk on her face. She gently tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to tense up for a second and then slowly turn around to show Kat his milk moustache.

"Now Coop, you know how your father feels about you drinking from the milk bottle" Kat started with a taunting tone. Thinking this was not going to end well, Coop got into a begging position. "Kat, PLEASE don't tell my dad; he'll take away my bed privileges!" Kat's smirk remained so Coop pulled out the big guns. "Alright Kat if I do something for you, will you not tell dad?" Kat's smirk became a smile as she realised the plan was near completion.

"Follow me" was all she said and Coop did just that after putting the milk bottle back into the fridge. The two felines walked into the hallway outside the living room and then under the living room entrance archway. When Kat stopped in her tracks, Coop raised an eyebrow. In response, Kat just pointed up and Coop looked up to see... mistletoe.

Coop laughed to himself quietly before looking at Kat who was again smirking. "I thought this was meant to be some sort of punishment?" he said questioningly. Kat's only reply was her lips on his. Because they were distracted by the Christmas movie, both elders didn't hear the felines making out but it didn't go unnoticed by Burt and Millie, who just smiled at each other.

Boy, did Kat owe them.

* * *

_(A/N – As I said before, sorry for the REALLY late update but I hope this made you guys happy either way. BTW, I have no idea what grandpa's real name is; I just used Milton for the heck of it and don't say Kat can't kiss, he/she has before in the cartoon.)_


	8. School

**A new way of life – School**

Coop the cat just grumbled to himself as he walked on all fours towards the garage in the garden; his dad following close behind to be sure his son would reach his destination. "Coop" Burt began. "I know that you don't like this but this needs to be done; if you are not going to normal school anymore then you need to do this because you still need an education of some sort." For a response, Coop just grumbled again. That's right, the time of Christmas had passed and just like he had promised, Burt had Coop going to his new 'school' in the garden garage, with Kat as his teacher.

Once the human and white feline reached the door to the 'classroom', Burt quickly went round the side to talk to Kat through the window. After about a minute, he returned and said to his son "she said she'll be ready to accept you in five minutes." Coop then looked away from his father and looked dead on at the garage door. Suddenly, a blush overtook his cheeks. "Err, dad" Coop began. "How am I going to get through this? I mean, ever since..." Coop went silent for about a second before speaking up again. "... I've been nervous around Kat; I don't think I can last three hours a day for five days a week with it just being me and her." Coop was so indulged in his own nerves that he didn't notice his father smirking at him. "Do you mean ever since that kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas?" he asked; Coop's blush only intensified as he nodded.

"Coop" Burt started as he went on his knees to put his hand on the shoulders of his feline son. "I've noticed for a little while that you've liked her more than a friend and that's completely fine. I mean, you aren't exactly a human anymore so Fiona is kinda out of the equation now..." Burt then noticed Coop stick his tongue out with a sickly face as his expression; the man just chuckled at the sight. "But the point is that you like Kat and because SHE was the one who kissed YOU at Christmas, I think it's fair to say she likes you too." A shy, small smile overtook Coop's expression. "So if you can" Burt continued. "Try and keep on track in these classes; I know that she'll be teaching stuff about her species but as long as you have an education, that's fine with me."

Suddenly, the door to the garage opened, revealing Kat except she was wearing a set of glasses to make her look smarter and a hat that human school students wear on the day of their graduation. "Coop" she started. "Class is about to begin." And with that, she slowly walked back into the garage with a still nervous Coop following slowly behind. As Kat stood waiting at the back of the garage, Coop quickly turned around and said to his father "Don't worry dad, I won't let you down" before the garage door abruptly closed.

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

As Burt and Millie sat in the living room eating their lunch and watched TV, Coop stepped into the room, wearing a large cone-like hat that said 'dunce' on it; it took Burt and Millie everything they had to not burst out laughing. "Yes, go on" Coop urged them. "Laugh at my misery; first day learning about her species and Kat's got my brain to near-exploding!" Burt finally stopped laughing. "So, what did you learn about in the first half of your first day?" he asked. "She's just teaching me the basics at the minute; the letters of her alphabet and her species first ten numbers." Millie raised an eyebrow. "How is that hard?" she asked. Coop gave her a glare before saying "I keep getting distracted so I'm never able to listen!" Burt and Millie looked at each other before they both smirked. "Is your distraction living and something to do with the colour purple?" Burt asked. When Coop just hung his head down, Burt stood up to go out to the garage and talk to Kat.

A small walk later and Burt was at the entrance of the garage with the door wide open. He looked in and instantly saw his friend/pet Kat writing something on the newly added chalkboard. "Hey Kat" Burt called to which she turned and smiled. "Can I talk to you a minute? It's about Coop." At the name, Kat's smile went down a little; this did not go unnoticed by Burt but he ignored it for now. "Sure, what about him?" Kat asked. "I was just wondering if you could please go a bit easy on him. I mean, I DID say I want him to have some kind of education but he's already stressing about it." Kat slowly nodded and then began to frown slightly where her smile used to be. "Hey, what's wrong?" Burt asked her. "I don't know what to do, Mr. Burtenburger!" Kat shouted out of the blue. "I'm trying to teach him slowly so that he learns properly and because I want to spend more time with him but I'm also trying to teach him fast because I know he wants to get this over and done with and I can't stand to see him upset!" Like he did with his son, Burt got on to his knees and put his hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Kat" he begun. "Ever since me and Millie found out you were able to talk, you've become like a sister to her and an adopted daughter to me." Kat raised an eyebrow at the sentence to say 'meaning what?' "Meaning" he continued. "You will be us for the rest of your life so you will see Coop EVERY DAY after this so don't be afraid to teach him slow. Plus, I want him to understand what he is learning and this will be good for him in the long run so I don't want it going through one ear and out the other so during these three hours a day of five days a week, PLEASE give him what he needs and not what he wants." Kat let a small smile grace her lips at Burt's miniature speech. "Can you go get him please?" she asked. "It's time for the second half of class."

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

Burt sat down and began to watch TV, a nice cup of coffee set within his hands. He had done all the chores, Mille was round at Phoebe's house and Kat and Coop were still in the garage so for once in a long time, Burt could finally relax. After Burt's TV show had been playing for five minutes, Coop walked in from the kitchen. "Ah Coop, you're back." Coop nodded his head and sat next to his father on the couch. "Err dad, can I ask you something?" he asked his father. "Sure son, what is it?" Coop began twiddling his cat-fingers before he quietly responded "I think I might be in trouble." Burt looked down at his son and raised an eyebrow in question. "I called Kat hot in class."

Burt's eyes widened in surprise and slight shock as he kept saying 'don't laugh' to himself in his head. "I mean, she did say 'thank you' for the compliment" Coop began. "But she also said that I will eventually pay for saying it in an improper time; what does she mean by that?" Burt simply turned his head away from his son and took a sip from his coffee before replying...

"You'll find out in a couple of days, weeks, months or years."


	9. Advice

**A new way of life – Advise**

Coop the white cat gulped roughly as he stood inside his friend Dennis's room. Coop had arrived at his friend's house moments ago and said to him that he needed... advice in a certain problem was having and Dennis had said he would talk to him after he got a drink. However, know that he fought about it; Coop didn't know why he had come to DENNIS of all people for advice in the situation he was in.

For Coop wanted Kat to be his girlfriend and he didn't know how to ask her.

Coop had wanted Kat to be his girlfriend ever since his mud prank went horribly wrong and the reason why Millie made them wear king and queen outfits at her tea party didn't help him but what really pushed him over the edge was Kat's mistletoe kiss at Christmas. Earlier today, Coop had tried to ask Kat but because he hadn't thought thoroughly about what to say, it all became a puddle of stutters.

To Coop's relief, Dennis finally came through his bedroom door. "Alright Coop" he began. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Coop looked down at the ground and scratched his arm as a blush came to his cheeks. "Dennis, I need a little... advise in a situation I'm having." The white feline looked up and saw a smirk across his face before Dennis sighed. "Alright, who is she?" Coop's chin fell to the floor. "What?!" he shouted in shock. "How did you know I needed advise about a girl?" Dennis looked at Coop out of the corner of his eye and simply taped his nose; Coop glared in response. "So, who is she?" he asked again.

Coop scoffed. "Like I'd tell you, I only came here for your advice on the situation" he said. "Besides, you're TERRIBLE at keeping secrets!" Dennis faked a look pain as he clutched his heart. "Coop, how could you say that? That's not true." Coop glared at his friend again. "Dennis" he began. "When we were six, I told you one time not to let my dad know I took an extra cookie before dinner. When dinner came five minutes later, you screamed it out loud because he LOOKED at you!" Dennis looked down in embarrassment and scratched his arm. "Yeah... sorry about that."

Coop sighed in frustration and began rubbing the sides of his head as if he had a headache. "Coop, PLEASE tell me who it is! I promise I won't tell anyone; scout's honour!" he said as he did the scout's honour sign with his right hand. Coop quickly looked from side-to-side as if someone would randomly appear before he sighed and said "Alright, I like Kat." Dennis scoffed. "Of course it would be her, it couldn't be anyone else" he said. "So why did you come to me for advice?"

Coop began playing with his hands as the embarrassing memory re-entered his brain. "I tried to ask her to be my girlfriend earlier today but I couldn't get the words out. What do you think I should do?" The white cat asked his best friend. Dennis smiled a warm hearted smile before he put his hand on his feline friend's shoulder. "Be yourself" he said simply as he gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. Coop smiled in return and said "thanks" before motioning to Dennis's bedroom window. As he climbed onto the window ledge, he looked back to Dennis and pointed at him before saying "remember, don't tell ANYONE." Dennis gave the scout's honour sign again as Coop jumped from the window.

Dennis then shut the window and immediately turned to look at his mobile phone.

* * *

"I heard from a certain bird that you've got a crush on Mrs. Kat."

Coop looked away from the TV program he had been watching to see a smirk across his sister Millie's face. 'I do not believe this' he thought to himself as he glared at the mobile phone in his sister's pocket. 'Dennis squealed'. "Well, he's a liar." Coop turned back to the TV to watch the rest of his program when suddenly, he was picked up by the scruff of his neck and before he knew it, he was in his sister's room.

"Why did you bring me here!?" The white feline questioned his younger sister angrily; she sighed in response. "Coop, it's OBVIOUS that you like Mrs. Kat so don't go telling me you don't. I knew way before Dennis told me but he just gave me concrete evidence by telling me that you told him." Coop's angry glare turned to an expressionless face of defeat as he looked at the ground. "Coop" Millie began. "You don't have to be embarrassed, everyone finds someone they like eventually!" The girl noticed that Coop's face didn't grow happy even by a smidge so she down next to him and like Dennis, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Coop, I know that because I'm the younger one of us two, I'm usually the one asking YOU for advice in some matters but there are certain occasions in life when it's the other way round, like now." Coop looked at his sister and gave her a small smile. "Now, I recommend that if you want Mrs. Kat to be your girlfriend, you shouldn't act like an idiot or anything like that around her." Coop's smile turned to a frown. "Well, there's something I've already messed up" he said glumly. His sister rolled her eyes behind her red glasses before continuing. "Also, try being a BIT cool if you can, dad said that's how he got mum."

Coop looked at his sister again and smiled once more. "Thanks Millie" he said before he hugged her. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to go and watch the rest of my TV program before I meet my inevitable fait tonight."

* * *

Coop let a strong breath leave his throat as he walked across the green grass of his house's garden towards his crush, who was currently scratching something into a tree using her claws. As he approached Kat more and more, Coop went over all that he had learned today. He remembered to be partly himself for Dennis, to try and be a bit cool as his sister had said and not to act like a complete jerk like his father had told him for he had caught his feline son about an hour earlier to receive some last minute advice.

"Hey Kat" he called to her and was glad to see her smile as she turned around and saw her friend. "Hey Coop; I haven't seen you all day apart from earlier, where have you been?" Coop looked to the ground to hide his lying eyes as he said "Went to Dennis's for the day" even though this was partly true. When Coop raised his head again, he had an almost cocky grin on his face as he pointed to Kat's feet. "Do your feet hurt?" he asked.

"Kinda, why?" she asked. "Cause you've been running through my mind." Coop cursed himself in his head for using the pick-up line his father had suggested and needless to say, it sounded just as dumb as Coop thought it would. After registering what he had said, Kat gave him a weird look. "O...K" she replied, a bit freaked out now; Coop noticed this and decided to move the situation forward. "Kat, would you please be kind enough to answer a question for me?"

Kat's freaked out look disappeared and a small smile took its place. "Sure Coop, what is it?" Just as Coop was about to ask her to be his girlfriend, he froze. Fear took him over as everything Dennis, Millie and his father had told him earlier vanished from his mind. "Never mind" he said quickly before turning to leave; he didn't count on Kat stopping him though.

"Coop, just tell me!" she practically ordered instead of asking. Coop looked back at her with a sad look. "I can't" he began. "I'm afraid about what you'll say." Kat sighed before grabbing Coop with both hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Coop, please tell me" she pleaded. Coop looked down at the ground and blushed before he looked back at his crush and quickly said "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kat smiled. "Alright."

Coop forced himself out of her grasp and looked at her with a look that said he was about to cry. "You see?" he began. "This is why I didn't..." Coop froze on the spot before he looked back at Kat with a dumbstruck expression. "D-Did you just say yes?" Kat laughed and walked towards him so they were only about a metre apart. "Yes, is that what you tried to ask me earlier?" Coop looked at the ground again before nodding shyly and slowly. "Well, why couldn't you ask me then?" Kat asked. Coop looked at her with scared and slightly sad eyes before replying "I thought you wouldn't like me back."

Kat's smile changed to an exact copy of the dumbstruck look Coop had on his face only a moment ago. "Coop" she started slowly. "I hugged you whilst covered in mud and in the bath, I carried you bridal style to get you to Millie's tea party, I threatened Fiona to stop going near you and I kissed you under the mistletoe at Christmas; WHERE in that description does it say that I don't like you?"

Coop looked at the ground again. "Well, I guess that..." he stopped and looked up at Kat with a shocked face. "Wait, you threatened Fiona not to go near me!?" Kat's smile quickly turned from happy to awkward as a blush came to her face and she began chuckling quietly. "Erm, sorry?" she asked hopefully. For a second, Coop was outraged; Kat had let her jealously get the better of her and thanks to that, he had lost one of his best friends because she was now too scared to come near him. He was about to point this out to her when he saw her and he realised that she actually looked...scared.

Coop gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you" he said happily as he hugged the still blushing purple feline. As her blush disappeared and she realised what her _boyfriend_ was doing, Kat hugged him back as tightly as she could and before she closed her eyes in happiness...

She saw Burt, Millie and Dennis through the kitchen door, all giving her the 'thumbs up'.


End file.
